


The Fanboy

by oohjongdaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SeChen, Smut, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohjongdaes/pseuds/oohjongdaes
Summary: Diba sabi mo idol mo ako? Ano pang hinintay mo? Sambahin mo na ako. [ kung saan napagkamalang poser si oh sehun ng iniidolo nyang si kim jongdae ]
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> sinong nagbabalik???? SO FAR ETO ANG PINAKA MAHABANG FIC KO. Kaya sana magenjoy kayo kiss!

Isa lang naman si Sehun sa libog libong humahanga sa singer. Kumbaga pang 30.000 sya. Pero pang una ha? Kasi nga number one si Jongdae sa puso nya wowerz! Talagang kinakareer ni Sehun ang pagpart time job par makabili ng mga album ni Jongdae.

Dalawang beses palang nagcoconcert si Jongdae at unfortunately hindi nakapunta si Sehun sa isa don. Bakit? Nung una nagkasakit yung kuya nya kaya wala syang choice kundi ibigay ang pera nya para makabili ng gamot nito. Ang katwiran nya "okay lang yan. May susunod pa naman."

At dumating na nga ang kasunod. Ang kaso lang, sumakto namang nagbakasyon sila ng pamilya nya sa US. At may pagkamaarte ang mama nya at hindi ito papayag na hindi kasama si Sehun. Kaya naman umiral na naman ang katwiran ni Sehun. "Okay lang yan, may next time pa naman." 

Bakit ba kasi ang mahal ng ticket? Kung pwede lang sana ibayad ang pagmamahal ni Sehun baka pati mga utang nya mabayaran nya sa sobrang MAHAL ng pagmamahal nya kay Jongdae.

Tipikal na tao lang naman si Sehun. Pinapangarap nya si Jongdae, oo. Pero syempre hanggang tingin lang naman. Tamang pantasya lang kay Jongdae minsang pagaasam na mahalikan ito kahit sobrang imposible. Syempre lahat naman ng fanboy o fangirl ay gustong maging jowa ang iniidolo nila. Pero tanggap naman ni Sehun.

May lumalabas na article na bi daw si Jongdae. Pero parang hindi naman halata sa singer na bi ito. Kasi oo nga, cute tapos medyo malambot kumilos tapos malaki pwet- pero hindi naman ito mukhang magkakagusto sa kapwa lalaki! Pero eme ni Sehun kasi naasa talaga sya.

"Hi kuya Se!" Nagulat si Sehun ng bumukas ang pinto nang kanilang bahay at bumulaga ang pinsan nyang si Sana.

"Ano na namang ginagawa mo dito?" Kinuha ni Sehun ang magasin sa sa lamesa at humilata sa sofa. "Makikikain ka na naman?"

"Hindi no!" Umupo rin sa tabi nya ang pinsan. "May balita kasi ako sayo."

Napataas ang kilay ni Sehun kasi, kagaya nya fangirl din si Sana ni Jongdae. Nakapunta na ito nung nakaraan nitong concert kaya napa-SANA ALL si Sehun.

"May fansign event daw si Jongdae kuya!" Sana giggles. "Kuya punta tayo plsssss!"

Nanlalaki ang mata ni Sehun at hinarap ang pinsan. Tinapon nya rin ang magasin sa sahig sa pagka-OA ng reaksyon nya. 

"Talaga????" Medyo kalakasang tanong ni Sehun. "Kelan daw?"

"Bago daw sya mag concert kuya." Nakangiting sabi ni Sana. "Pupunta ka kuya?"

"Oo naman." Sehun smirked. "Pagkakataon ko na 'to para mahawakan kamay nya no."

Dalawang araw.

Dalawang araw bago ang fansign event ni Jongdae. Sobrang excited ni Sehun nakalimutan na nya ang pinsan nya. Ililibre nya nga pala ito. Epal naman.

Sa totoo lang, hindi na makapaghintay si Sehun. Pagkatapos kasi ng fansign event eh concert na ni Jongdae. Ubos pera pero hayaan na minsan lang naman. Saya now, pulubi later.

Ang sabi, sexy daw ang theme ng concert (ay may ganon pala) yung poster rin kasi ni Jongdae sa nalalapit nyang concert ay kita ang kanyang collarbone reveling his sexy rosy lips at nakakahalinang mga mata. Agad ngang binili ni Sehun ang poster na yon kahit sa mga manong na naglalako ng mga pekeng posters ng mga idols.

Araw ng miyerkules ngayon at biyernes naman ang araw ng fansign even ng iniidolo. Nais ni Sehun na bumili ng damit kaso wala na syang pera dahil ang daming gagastusin. Peste naman yung pinsan nya at nagpalibre pa pero ayos lang yon atleast may kasama sya diba? 

Nakahilata lang si Sehun sa kanyang kama habang naka airpods nanonood lang ng kung ano ano sa youtube at pinsan pa sa instagram. Ay, medyo napapadalas narin sya sa twitter ngayon. Gumawa rin kasi sya ng fan account kung yun man ang tawag doon. Ang username nya ay @daehun2112 diba ang creative? Hindi naman halatang pinagsama ang pangalan nila ni redacted at mukhang sila pa ang tatalo sa kathniel. Emelord.

Scroll lang sya ng scroll sa twitter nang makita nya ang fancam ni Jongdae nung nakaraang fansign event nito sa nature republic. May pagkamahal din kasi ang entrance kaya nagteam labas lang si Sehun nun. Pahapyaw nya lang na nakita ang idolo pero hindi mapapagkailang sobrang ganda ni Jongdae. Hindi sapat ang salitang gwapo kasi ang ganda nya.

Yung fancam na yon ni Jongdae na 'yon ay medyo nasa malayuan. Kita rito ang babaeng lumapit sa kanya para magpapirma nang nakaraang album nya. Binigyan nya rin ng flowers si Jongdae kaya naman kitang kita kung pano suminkit ang mata ni Jongdae at humagikgik. May sinabi rin ang babae kay Jongdae pero hindi na yon rinig don sa video. Tumango tango din si Jongdae at nakipag apir sa babae. At nag babye.

Tutok na tutok si Jongdae sa napanood. Gustong gusto nya ang mga ngiti ni Jongdae na iyon kaya naghanap pa sya ng iba pang fancams. Nag follow din si Sehun ng mga fansites ni Jongdae. Dun sa fanacc ni Sehun na iyon ay ang kanyang profile is yung picture ni Jongdae sa Knowng Brothers na nakaschool uniform at nakangiti. Gustong gusto ni Sehun ang picture na iyon kaya yon ang pinrofile nya. Ang header naman nya ay ang collarbone ni Jongdae.

At habang naghahanap sya ng iba pang fancams eh, dumako ang tingin nya sa picture ng babae. Napost ito ng picture nya at kapareho ng picture ni Jongdae. Na may caption na "can I be your girlfriend can I?" #DaesiesSelcaDay.

Diba Daesies ang pangalan ng fandom ni Jongdae? Pinindot ni Sehun ang hashtag na iyon at halos 23k na ang nagttweet doon sa hashtag na iyon. Kaya nagiscroll sya. Ang dami nyang nakita puro ganon tapos may mga caption. Ang gaganda tapos may mga lalaki rin na nagpopost tapos ganon yung hashtag.

Parang napaisip si Sehun pano kaya kung pagpost din sya? Hindi naman masama diba? Don nalang sya sa fanacc nya magpopost. Kaya agad na nagedit si Sehun ng mga pic nya na may kapareho kay Jongdae.

Kaya't nagpost nalang sya nung nasa batanggas sila nag bakasyon. Sa may beach, naghanap din sya ng picture ni Jongdae sa beach. Medyo ayos at pareho naman kaya nilagyan nya nalang ng filter tapos pinost na nya. With caption na "you're the only one i love. #DaesiesSelcaDay" tapos naglog out na sya upang buksan naman ang personal acc nya.

Maya maya pa ay nagtext na ang pinsan nyang si Sana. Pupunta na naman sa bahay nila at makikitambay. Bumaba na si Swhun galing sa kanyang kwarto at yon nga, nakita nya ang pinsan sa sala nakangiti kasama ang aso nya.

"Don mo nga yan." Inis na taboy ni Sehun sa aso. "Mamaya may sakit pa yan mahawa si vivi."

"Excuse me, kuya." Tumaray si Sana. "Mas mabango pa 'to sayo okay?"

Umirap din si Sehun, doble ang pag ikot. Umupo sya sa kaharap na sofa ng inuupuan ni Sana. 

"Bakit ka na naman nandito?"

"Ayaw mo bang nandito ako kuya?" Obvious ba? "Nandito lang ako para sabihin na binigyan ako ni tito ng pera para sa fan meeting!"

Nanlalaki ang mata ni Sehun napatayo din sya sa gulat at OA na napanganga. Kaya natawa si Sana habang hinihimas ang aso nya. Unbelievable din na si tito? Mag bibigay ng pera for fan meeting?! Aba naman talaga.

"Yes, so yung perang ililibre mo sakin is ibili nalang natin ng damit ko." Nakangiting sabi ni Sana.

Sehun frowns. Sinalampak ang pwet nya sa sofa. Tiningnan ng masama si Sana pati ang asong nasa hita nito.

"Ibibili ko yon ng bagong polo at pants." Inis na sabi ni Sehun.

"I'm just kidding!" Sana playfully slaps Sehun's lap kaya bumaba ang aso sa hita nya. Tumakbo ito papasok sa kusina kung saan nandon si vivi at nakain.

"Gago! Si vivi! Baka mag-away sila!" Sehun shouted. Muntik na syang madapa habang habol ang aso ni Sana. Si Sana naman sa likod nya nasunod.

Pagpasok nila sa kusina nakita nila ang dalawang aso nagdidilaan at mukhang friends. Nagkatinginan ang magpinsan. Ngumiti naman si Sana ng mabagal kita ang ngipin saka nagpacute. Nandidiri namang tumingin sa kanya si Sehun. Takte, kamaganak ko ba tong ulupong na to?

"Mukhang friends sila kuya." Naglalakad na sila pabalik sa sala. "Sama ako sayo pag bumili ka!"

No fucking way. Hindi na nga sya biniyayaan magkaroon ng ate tapos may pinsan syang magiinarte sa kanya? He wants to be alone. Okay naman ang company ni Sana pero ayaw nya talaga ng kasama. Bibili rin kasi sya ng bagong boxers at briefs. Nakakahiya naman kung pati sa underwear section eh isasama nya ang pinsan.

"Next time na ako bibili. May isang araw pa. Chat nalang kita pagbibili na ako." Syempre joke lang ni Sehun. Hindi nya ichachat si Sana no. 

"Yey! Sureness yan kuya ha." Ngumiti si Sana (again) "wait kuya, talk to you later lalaruin ko lang si coco at vivi."

Coco? The fuck is that name. Medyo nagcringe si Sehun sa coco na pangalan. (Eh ano pa kaya ang vivi diba) well ang ganda kaya ng vivi, ikaw parin ang vivi ko, ang vivi ko. Charought.

"Ok, wag mong ilayo si vivi ko ah." Banta ni Sehun. "Dyan lang kayo." Para syang nagbibilibilin sa bata.

Sana just nod tas tumakbo na papunta sa kusina kung nasaan ang dalawang aso. Si Sehun naman ay umakyat sa taas upang humilata ulit. At magphone. Binuksan nya ang twitter app nakita nya lang ang pag mention ni Chanyeol sa kanya don sa bagong bukas na cafe sa looban.

Nagreply lang sya ng "sige bast libre mo" tapos naglog out na sya, binuksan naman nya yung fan account nya for Jongdae at fuck tangina nung notifications nya. 100+ tapos yung message nya rin 30. Medyo nanlaki ang singkit nyang mga mata then pinindot nya yung notifs. Punyeta sobrang daming nag likes tapos nag retweet nung #DaesiesSelcaDay entry nya. 14.3k yung likes tapos 15.5k yung retweets. Ang dami ring comments! Mentioning Jongdae's official twt acc.

@kingjd : grabe sobrang gwapo naman!!

@lucydae : @KimJongdaeOfficial GRABE BAKIT MAY GANITO KANG FANBOY?!

@wuvylucas : sobrang... hot????? At gwapo!!!!

@jongdaeawayyy : @KimJongdaeOfficial so????? Ano pong masasabi mo????

@kimannie : poser to

Agad na binack ni Sehun ang twitter at pinatay ang kanyang iphone 11 pro. Ewan nya pero overwhelmed sya at the same time kabado sya. Sobrang daming nagmemention kay Jongdae! Tapos ang dami ring nag ququote! Hindi naman sya ganon ka....gwapo... like pero tong gwapo na 'to, para kay Kim Jongdae lang!

Naligo nalang sya at nagpalit ng malinis na pantulog. Bet nya munang matulog kahit tirik ang araw, baka mamaya na syang gabi bumili ng damit pag gising. Hihintayin nya rin munang makaalis ang pinsan nyang pabida. Siguro naman aalis na yon bago mag 6PM? Nag patugtog muna si Sehun bago makatulog. More on nakatulog sya sa ganda ng boses ng idolo, nakanta ng best luck. Yie.

"Congrats sa darating mong concert," sabi ng interviewer. "Sana maging successful ka. Lagi ka namang succesful, pero proud ako sayo."

Jongdae nods, ngumiti rin sya with his famous eyesmile. Niyakap nya rin ang interviewer na dating sikat na mangaawit at actor. Nagkasama na rin sila nito sa isang musical. 

"Thankyou so much, hang out tayo minsan." Jongdae laughs. Nagkabatian din sila ng iba pang nasa studio. Kakatapos lang kasi ng interview nya sa nalalapit nyang concert.

Ngumiti naman ang lahat at nagpaalam na. Kasama ni Jongdae ang manager nyang si Kyungsoo palabas ng building. May hawak pa silang cakes at mga doughnuts. Bigay ng mga audience kay Jongdae. 

"Hawak mo ba yung phone ko?" Kanina pa kasi kinakapa ni Jongdae sa bulsa nya yung phone nya. 

"Oo wait." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang phone sa may bag tapos binigay kay Jongdae. "Ang dami mong notifs sa twitter."

"Ngayon kasi kyung hashtag daesies selca day." Paliwanag ni Jongdae nang nakangiti. "Gustong gusto ko magbasa ng mga post eh, ng cucute din ng mga daesies ko."

Umirap si Kyungsoo (lagi naman) mukha lang itong aborido lagi, pero ang totoo, mabait talaga ito mapapagkatiwalaan at maasahan sa oras ng pangangaliangan emerut! 

"Yung iba dyan fake fan." Singit ni Kyungsoo. "Wag kang magtiwala.."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at sumimangot si Jongdae. Nagscroll pa sya acc bago nya tingnan ang notifs nya. Sobrang sabog. Ang daming mentions, pag back nya sa news feed nya. Bumulaga sa kanya ang isang post. Lalaki ito at sobrang gwapo, pag tingin nya sa caption medyo naduling sya kasi may caption na #DaesiesSelcaDay OMG!

Ang daming nag nagmention sa kanya! Sobrang daming retweets t likes din nung post na yon. Agad nyang inistalk ang fan acc na yon. Ang daming followers at 100+ lang ang finofollow. Si Jongdae din ang profile nito. At collarbone ni Jongdae ang header nito.

Nung tiningnan nya ang media nito, puro memes lang nandon. Isa lang talaga yung post nyang picture at yon nga ang dasies selca day. Di kaya poser lang? Nangunguha ng pictures sa iba para mapansin?

Sa totoo lang hindi naman sa pagiging OA. Sobrang gwapo at hot talaga nung nasa picture. Nasa beach kasi ito at topless, kaso kalahati lang ang sa pic, parang cinrop (ano ba naman yan!! we want the whole!! charot!) Binagay rin nito ang picture nya sa picture ni Jongdae nung nasa beach si Jongdae para sa isang photoshoot.

"Huy, natulala ka na dyan." Tinapik sya ni Kyungsoo. Malapit na sila sa parking lot.

"Shet Kyungsoo." Hinarap nya ang phone sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Ang gwapo no?"

"Huy gago ang gwapo naman nyan." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang phone at iniswipe ito pakanan. "Fan mo? Ang gwapo naman!"

"Oo punyeta." Tumitig si Jongdae kay Kyungsoo na nag sscroll sa phone nya. "Akin na! Baka maback mo!"

Tumawa si Kyungsoo saka binalik ang phone. Pagkadating nila sa parking lot, pumasok agad sila. Nandon na rin ang driver nila naka earphones pa. Kaya nung pumasok sila ay nagulat pa ito. Umupo silang dalawa sa likod. 

"Kuya sa condo ko ah? Papahinga ako." Sabi ni Jongdae kay Kuya Jurnie. Nagthumbs up naman si Kuya Jurnie at nagsimula nang magmaneho.

"Feeling ko poser yon." Jongdae started the conversation. "Ang gwapo eh. Naniniwala kang fanboy ko 'yon?"

"Oo tanga ka ba." May pagkainis na sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Feeling ko hindi 'yon poser. Ang hd kaya nung picture nya."

"Porket hd? Tsaka sobrang gwapo nya naman para maging fanboy ko no! Artistahin eh." Bwelta ni Jongdae. 

"Fan mo, hindi mo alam?" Tumaray si Kyungsoo. "Sa tingin mo magaaksaya pa sya ng panahon para magpost ng ganon kung poser sya?"

"Hindi mo kasi nakukuha yung point ko!" Jongdae exclaimed. 

"Bakit asan ba yung point mo?" Naghagilap si Kyungsoo sa kotse. "Nandito ba sa kotse? Hala baka naiwan sa studio!"

"Alam mo bwisit ka." Umikot ang mata ni Jongdae. "I mean, baka kasi nanguha sya ng ibang picture? Alam mo yon? Bawal kaya yon! Pwede syang kasuhan."

"Bakit parang problemado ka? Nanghihinayang ka 'no? Pogi kasi?" Natatawa si Kyungsoo. "Kung bother na bother ka. Ichat mo."

Natatawa si Kyungsoo na lumabas sa kotse. Nandito na pala sila, pero... bothered talaga si Jongdae, ichat nya kaya? Di kaya mukha syang chismosa na pakielamera? Pero... concern din sya kasi mali ang paggamit ng ibang picture!! Ayaw nyang may makulong syang fan!! Babae man 'yon o lalaki. 

Dahil sa pagkabother ni Jongdae kaya tulala syang pumasok sa condo nya. Nakalimutan nya ring magtanggal ng medyas bago pumasok sa CR. Ayon, basa na naman ang colorful nyang medyas. Punyeta naman. 

KimJongdaeOfficial : hi user @daehun2112 did you know na masama ang gumamit ng ibang picture? if youre my fan, sana be true to your self! yon lang, thankyou for supporting me! please keep on supporting me!

Nagising si Sehun sa tawag ni Sana na uuwi na sya, tapos pag bukas nya ng fan account nya ganito ang sasalubong sa kanya? Medyo naduling pa si Sehun ng silipin nya ang messages nya dahil over 50 ito. Nashook sya kasi may naligaw na verified acc at boom! Halos himatayin si Sehun ng makita nyang si Jongdae ito. Di sya sure kung acc talaga to ni Jongdae o baka naman yung manager nya ang namamahala nito.

Pero ang mas kinagulat ni Sehun ay ang message nito sa kanya. Gumagamit ng ibang picture? Kelan? Saan? Nagting! Ang bumbilya sa ulo ni Sehun (sa taas) ng maalala nya ang Daesies Selca Day entry nya. Ang dami ngang nagsabi na poser lang sya, mukhang isa na don si Jongdae. Mukhang isa sya sa naniwalang poser si Sehun pero bakit? Ganon ba ang mga mukha ng posers? Pare pareho ba sila ng mukha?

Overwhelmed na malungkot si Sehun. Like, anong sasabihin nya kay Jongdae nito? Ichachat nya ba pabalik? Or no? Shit. Kinakabahan si Sehun. Parang gusto nyang magsend nudes nalang kay Jongdae. So He just replied, 

@daehun2112 : sorry (thin line emoji)

Wala pang 5 minutes nagreply ito.

@KimJongdaeOfficial : its ok. wag mo nalang ulitin (smiley)

PAKINENG SHET ANAK NI MANG BERTING! SEHUN IS DOOMED. GUSTO NA NYANG MAGPAKAMATAY. Napagkamalang poser pa nga (insert nakakainsultong boses)

THE DAY

Ang araw na pinakahihintay ng mga Daesies. Ang kanyang fan meeting. Libo libo ang inaasahang dadalo dito, mga fanboys at fangirls na talaga namang baliw sa musika at kay Jongdae mismo. Busying busy ang lahat lalo na si Kyungsoo na hindi na makausap sa sobrang dami nyang iniisip. Medyo badtrip narin kaya kung ayaw mong matalakan, umalis ka na.

Busy rin naman si Jongdae sa paglalaro ng Yandere Simulator sa sofa habang nakataas pa ang paa. Usually 2 PM ang simula pero inurong ito ng 1 PM para mas maaga. 12 PM na kayat todo galaw na ang staffs. Minimimake-upan narin si Jongdae at suot narin nito ang blue na polo at pinatungan ng black na blazer.

On cue 12:50PM lalabas na si Jongdae para batiin ang fans na nasa mall. Uupo narin sya at tatanggap ng autograph sa album kailangan, 3 PM or bawas pa ay tapos na ang fan meeting kasi may kailangan pa syang tapusin.

12:55 PM sakto, lumabas si Jongdae at binati ang fans. 

Nag sigawan ang lahat ng makita ang idolo. Sobrang gwapo at tingkad ng ngiti ng singer ngayon. Lalo syang nagggloom dahil sa abot tenga nyang ngiti at gamit ang maliliit na daliri ay kinawayan nya ang sandamukal na fans na naghihintay sa malaking mall.

May mga lalaki, babae, baby at may matatanda pa syang natatanaw.

"Hi Dasies!" He shouted. "Namiss nyo ba ako?"

Kumanta sya at nagsalita pa bago nga simulan ang fan sign event. Umupo na sya sa pwesto nya at nagsimula na ang nga ang event ng may ngiti sa labi ni Jongdae.

So far maayos naman ang takbo dahil ang daming fans at medyo nangangalay na nga ang kamay ni Jongdae dahil sa patuloy na pagpirma busog narin sya dahil ang daming nagbibigay ng pagkain. 

Patuloy lang sa pag pirma si Jongdae ng may nagsalita. "Umm, pwedeng papirma rin nitong shirt ng aso ko?" Boses lalaki.

So inangat ni Jongdae ang tingin. Nagulat sya ng makita ang lalaking nakasumbrero at nakatitig sa kanya. Fuck. Eto yung sa twitter! Tanda nya yung mukha non! Pramis!

"H-ha ano ulit?" Medyo malakas kasi ang sigawan.

"Umm, etong tshirt ng aso ko." Mahinang bulong nito nilahad ang tshirt ng aso nya. "Paborito ka rin kasi ni vivi."

"Aso mo? Paborito ako?"

"Oo, nakakatulog nga yon pagpinapakinggan boses mo."

"Wow. Ikaw ba yung sa twitter?" Tanong ni Jongdae.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun at agad na tumango. "Oo, sige bye salamat."

"W-wait." Hinawakan ni Jongdae ang wrist ni Sehun para pigilan ito. "Anong pangalan mo?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun." Agad itong umalis.

Naiwang tulala at kabado si Jongdae sa inuupan. Sa unang pagkakataon, naging ineterisado sya sa kanyang fan. And he will do everything para makita ulit ang binata.

Natapos ang fan meeting ng maayos at maganda. Maraming nagiyakan dahil sa maagang pagpapaalam ni Jongdae dahil nga sa maraming gagawin. Pero umalis din naman silang may ngiti sa kanilang labi.

"Dapat nagaayos ka na ngayon." Kyungsoo says. Paalis na sila ng venue para sa susunod namang gagawin ni Jongdae.

"Pwede bang ipareschedule nalang 'to?" Pagod na sabi ni Jongdae. "Ang sama ng pakiramdam ko eh."

Totoong sumsakit talaga ang kasukasuan ni Jongdae. Siguro dahil sa patayo tayo at sa pagupo nya na rin ng halos tatlong oras. Nahahapo na rin yung hininga nya at kailangan nya nang magpahinga. Naiintindihan naman ni Kyungsoo 'yon. 

"Ok, ipapareschedule ko nalang next week. Magpahinga ka ha."

"Hey," Agad na napalingon si Kyungsoo sa tawag ni Jongdae. "Mali ako. Hindi poser yung sa twitter."

"Huh? Yung pogi?"

"Oo. Pumunta sya sa fan sign event."

"Oh my god ka!"

Pambihirang hindi makatulog si Sehun dahil iniisip nya parin yung nangyari kanina sa fan sign event. Para syang nasa ulap lalo na nung hinawakan ni Jongdae ang wrist at tanungin ang pangalan nya.

"Siguro naaalala nya na ako yung sa twitter." Sehun whispered.

Nang maalala nya ang twitter ay agad nyang kinuha ang phone at binuksan ang kanyang fan acc. Chineck nya rin ang message nagbabakasakaling may "chat" galing sa idolo. At hindi nga sya nag kakamali, meron nga. 

[ I will post the conversation separately (makikita nyo sya sa thread neto sa twitter kaya @oohjongdaes) ]

At natapos ang paguusap nila nang may ngiti sa labi ni Sehun. At eto na yon.

The day.

Maagang gumising si Sehun at naghilamos nag ayos kumain nag exercise lgat na ginawa nya. Nag papogi. Talaga namang ginawa nya ang lahat para bumango at gumwapo sya lalo. Ang usapan kasi nila ni Jongdae ay 1 PM sila mag kikita. Sa tagong restaurant malapit kila Sehun. Sya rin ang magrecommend.

"Kanina ka pa?" Nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun at nagbow sa kanyang harapan.

"You don't need to bow! Haha. Ang aga mo siguro?" Natatawang tanong ni Jongdae.

"Ah h-hindi ah." Nauutal na sabi ni Sehun dahil sobrang ganda ni Jongdae ngayon. "Medyo lang."

Tumawa si Jongdae at hinampas ang balikat ni Sehun kayat medyo nagulat sya. Yung haplos ni Jongdae sa kanya... nakakaakit.

Nagusap sila sa mga bagay bagay, kagaya nang anong natapos na course ni Sehun, kung balak nyang mag artista. Sinabi ni Sehun na ayaw daw nya dahil ayos na daw sya sa pag iidolo kay Jongdae. Sinabi rin ni Sehun na marami syang merch ni Jongdae at punong puno ang kwarto nya ng posters ng idolo.

Namumula namang hinampas ulit ni Jongdae si Sehun. Pero ngayon, sa dibdib naman at kagaya ng kanina, may kasama itong haplos. Ngayon lang natingnan ni Sehun na open pala ang dalawang botones ng polo ni Jongdae. Kita ang mapuputi nitong dibdib

Nakita naman ni Jongdae na nakatitig sa kanyang dibdib si Sehun kaya umubo sya ng mahina. Dahil para manlaki ang mata ni Sehun at umiwas ng tingin. Sobrang awkward ng atmosphere para kay Sehun. Kanina pa ang pag side eyes ni Jongdae sa mga kinikilos ni Sehun. And Jongdae finds it interesting.

"Ang init no?" Jongdae says. 

Sa totoo lang hindi talaga mainit. Unang una may aircon sa pinuntahan nila at pangalawa ang sabi sa balita may bagyong paparating so, saan ang mainit doon? So alam nyo na kung anong pinapadating ni Jongdae? Yes.

"Mukhang bored ka naman Sehun." Jongdae pouted. Kaya naman nagkagat labi nalang si Sehun.

"No, umm, hindi naman ako bored."

"Oh really?" Jongdae says in maarte tone. "Im bored kasi eh."

Nanlaki na naman ang mata ni Sehun dahil oo nga, sobrang board nya kasama. Hindi nya mapigilang malungkot dahil nya mapasaya ang idolo. Inaatake kasi sya ng hiya at kaba. Pagkasama nya kasi si Jongdae nanghihina sya, parang gusto nyang gawin ang hindi dapat gawin sa cute at the same time sexy na singer nato. Magkakasala lang si Sehun.

"Sorry.. kung bored ako kasama..."

"Uh. Hindi ka naman boring. May alam akong magandang gawin para hindi tayo mabored." Jongdae says in sexy tone.

Sehun gulped. Jongdae leans on Sehun's ear. 

"Lets have sex."

Kanina pa talaga nalilibugan si Jongdae kay Sehun. Pagpasok nya ng restaurant eh humalimuyak agad sa kanya yung scent ni Sehun. Sobrang manly compare sa kanya. Hindi nya makaila ang sexual fantasies nya kay Sehun. He even dreamt of Sehun naked kagabi. Iniimagine nya rin kung gano yon kalaki based sa tangkad at broad ng shoulders neto. 

And thats why he want private restaurant na kayong dalawa lang ang magkasama sa isang kwarto na may lamesa at puno ng pagkain eh merong purpose. At yon ay para akitin ang kanyang fan na alam naman nyang baliw din sa kanya. Well kaya may "din" its because sabihin nalang natin na "medyo" baliw din sya sa pogi at hot nyang fan.

"You can fuck me here." Jongdae says

Kanina pa sya nag didirty talk pero gulantang parin si Sehun sa harap nya. Kanina pa lunok ng lunok kaya sya na ang nag adjust. Hinubad nya ang poli nya at pantalon. Tanging boxer nalang ang iwan dahil wala rin naman syang underwear. Sehun gulp again.

"Ano lulunok ka nalang dyan? Siba sabi mo im your idol? So ano pang hinihintay mo? Sambahin mo na ako."

And Sehun gulp again.

"Oh yes fuck! Yes finger me!" Nakatuwad si Jongdae sa mesa katabi ang mga pagkain. Well pareho naman silang kakainin ni Sehun later. Hmm.

Kasalukuyang ang mga daliri at palad ni Sehun ay nasa loob ng perlas ni Jongdae. Pati ang tite netong kanina pa sinasalsal at pinipiga ni Sehun. Well Sehun on the right hand eh hubad na rin tayong tayo ang malaking tite na kanina pa gustong lapain ni Jongdae.

Nung una nyang nakita ito ay namangha sya. Dahil don sa panaginip at pantasya nya malaki ito, pero sa totoo ay mas malaki pa ito sa inaasahan hindi pa naka kita ng ibang mas malaki pa si Jongdae. 

"Yes! Ugh fuck hun! It's so deep." Kanina pa naikot ang middle finger at hintuturo at palasingsingan ni Sehun sa butas na namumula ni Jongdae.

Ready to be fuck ika nga nila. While Sehun's face on Jongdae's nape nasipsip at nadila kung saan ang maabot ng kanyang bibig. Well Jongdae, pilit nyang inaabot ang dila ni Sehun sa pisnge nya. He wants to kiss and suck those lips. Syempre sino ba naman si Sehun para tumanggi? Agad nyang sinibasib ng halik at dila ang loob ng bibig ni Jongdae. Sobrang messy pero they both like it.

Patuloy lang ang nangyayari sa baba which is yung sa tite ay pwet ni Jongdae na kanina pa niroromansa ng kamay ni Sehun, ang mga mukha naman nila ang nagkakainan. Literal. Magangmaga na ang labi at dila ni Jongdae dahil sa marahas na sipsip at lunok ng laway ang ginagawa ni Sehun. Pero hindi sa pag kakaila, Jongdae like it very much. Gusto nyang maging alipin ni Sehun. Alipin ng kanyang big dick.

"Oh, kanina mo pa ako finifinger hun. Fuck mo na ako bilis na."

Syempre ginahan ang ating bida. Kaya pinatuwad nya ng side ways si Jongdae saka ito tinira patalikod. Napanganga si Jongdae sa sensasyon at sa agad na pagtama ng tite na malaki ni Sehun sa kanyang laman.

Sobrang tigas ng titi ni Sehun sa loob nya. At sobrang sarap sa feeling ng kung paano ang masikip na lagusan nya ay napuno ng malaking tite ni Sehun. Kaya he feels so full sa loob. Sobrang sarap at sobrang sarap pa ulit ng paghagod at pagsasal din ni Sehun sa tite nya. Double sensation mga pre.

Isama pa ang libog sa expression ni Sehun na sobrang gwapo. At pawis sa leeg at dibdib nitong maputi. Kanina pa ito tira ng tira sa pwet nya pero parang hindi ito nangangalay. While Jongdae na nakabukaka lang at tanggap lang ng tanggap ng pagbayo at sarap. At talagang si Sehun lang ang nagaod.

"Fuck i'm cumming. Oh shit!" Jongdae screams.

"Ah, ah, ah, ako din Jongdae!"

Then they both came. Ang kaso, gusto pa ni Jongdae. Yes. Nanghingi pa sya ng second round. At sa condo naman nya.

Hindi nya na tuloy alam na nagtext sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

Manager Kyung:  
Inindian mo si Mr. Jung?

Manager Kyung:  
May nakakita daw sayo sa ***** restaurant at may kasama ka?

Manager Kyung:  
Where are you?

Manager Kyung:  
So tototohanin mo talaga na "you'll fuck your fan" no? GAGO KA TALAGA JONGDAE.

**Author's Note:**

> buhay pa kayo?


End file.
